The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning an endoscope, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning a portion of an endoscope which has been inserted into the coeloma and used therein.
As is well recognized, an endoscope which is used for the medical purpose of obtaining an observation of an affected area within the coeloma comprises an elongate flexible tube internally containing an observation system and an illumination optical system each formed of a bundle of optical fibres and also containing a channel utilized to feed air or a liquid to the coeloma, to withdraw a coeliac fluid therefrom or to insert forceps, and an operating end which is located outside the coeloma to permit various manual operations. When the distal end of the endoscope is withdrawn from the coeloma after the termination of diagnosis or therapy with the endoscope, it has coeliac fluid, blood and other contaminants attached thereto. Hence, it is necessary to clean and sterilize the distal end of the endoscope which has been inserted into the coeloma before using it again.
A conventional cleaning apparatus used for this purpose comprises a rinse basin which is adapted to receive a distal end or an inner end of an endoscope therein and toward which water, a detergent solution or a sterilizing solution is directed in sequence, thus cleaning the endoscope. When a sterilizing solution is to be sprayed, a sterilizing liquid is mixed with water to establish a given concentration before it is sprayed. After each sterilizing operation, the sterilizing solution is disposed of. Consequently, a substantial amount of sterilizing solution is discharged from the cleaning apparatus, to increasing the consumption of the expensive sterilizing solution. This also requires frequent recharging thereof, resulting in increased overall operating cost of the apparatus. A sterilizing solution generally remains effective for a given period of time. For example, glutaraldehyde remains effective for two weeks. Hence, it is wasteful to dispose of the sterilizing solution after each sterilizing operation.